This invention relates generally to the measuring of small parts, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for making consistent and accurate measurements in difficult to reach locations.
In the assembly of industrial parts such as turbines, it was found that assemblers have difficulty in accurately measuring some distances. In one instance, an assembler had to crawl into a turbine unit to hold the end of a pin micrometer in place on a chalk line placed on a diaphragm and measure the distance to a casing joint, which has a vertical wire strung on it. Simultaneously, the assembler had to turn the barrel of the micrometer to get the distance reading. It was found that the micrometer moved on the diaphragm, causing the readings to change and become inconsistent.